


on top of the world with you

by the_lone_nese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i am actual trash, this is basically all of my headcanons spilling out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lone_nese/pseuds/the_lone_nese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a sappy weeb-trash loser who likes to write drabbles about kagehina and cry over them. I will update tags and stuff as they appear probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on top of the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> College!AU
> 
> They go to college together and live together and I probably cry over it a thousand times.

After graduating from Karasuno, the pair was accepted by the same college and they moved to Tokyo, pursuing their dream of playing volleyball professionally _together_. It wasn't always easy, living together, but Hinata and Kageyama made it work in their own, disorderly way. Their first year living together, they learned that neither Kageyama nor Hinata could cook for shit, living off of ramen, frozen food, and take-out for more than half a year. Nowadays, Hinata had gotten the hang of the simple dishes, but Kageyama was still a lost cause. They still argue about it, sometimes, when Kageyama makes a snide comment on how his food is completely charred on one side, and Hinata will yell and say that Kageyama isn't even making an effort to learn. But they always kiss and make up quickly, then order take-out once Hinata stops caring.

Kageyama will never tell Hinata out loud that he had saved the setter's life, pulled him out of the ashes and helped him leave the "King of the Court" behind. He will never tell Hinata that a warm feeling swells in his chest whenever he thinks about the shorter boy, sometimes becoming so overwhelming Kageyama thinks his chest will burst when Hinata smiles his way. Expressing things verbally was never Kageyama's forte, but he hopes Hinata can tell by the way Kageyama looks at him, holds his hand, kisses him, hugs him at night.

Sometimes Kageyama thinks that this is all a dream, will wake up gasping in the middle of the night, the memory of being completely alone with no one behind him still fresh in his mind. But Hinata is always there, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist and whispering reassuringly into his ear. Kageyama can't count how many times Hinata's wiped away his tears in the dark of the night, but he _can_ count how many years Hinata's been by his side, how many more he hopes will come.

Sometimes they fight and mean it, the kind where Hinata gets fed up and leaves and doesn't come home for the night, preferring to sleep over at a friend's house where things are calmer and quieter, and Kageyama becomes so, so scared. He will stand in the same spot until his legs begin to ache, watching the door that covered up Hinata's brightness, concealing the sun from him, cursing himself out for being so stupid, pushing things to the edge again, not thinking about others. He doesn't eat dinner when this happens, crawls right into bed and lies awake for hours, staring at the empty spot where Hinata should be, eventually falling asleep when his eyes become too heavy to remain open any longer. In the morning, Kageyama will try to eat something, because he knows that Hinata would be upset that he skipped two meals, and then he will head to the campus. Hinata will be waiting for him at the gate, and they'll fumble over apologies and who was wrong and who was right, faces burning, then walk to class holding hands.

Kageyama always has the underlying fear that one day, Hinata will leave and he won't come back, so Kageyama tries his best to treat Hinata with all the kindness he has, but it doesn't work like that. Butting heads is part of their personalities, it always has and always will be, it's just the way they work. Hinata knows that, Kageyama thinks, and he depends on that with more than he probably should. But it's all he has, and Kageyama knows, he just knows, that the day Hinata walks away is the day Kageyama's heart will disappear and Kageyama will forget how to breathe, how to live. So he grasps at Hinata's brightness, holding on tight, and focuses on breathing in and out, one day at a time.

He will never be able to stand on top of the world alone, Kageyama accepted that several years ago. But he knows that maybe, just maybe, he and Hinata will stand on top of the world one day, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or two and maybe a headcanon I'd love to see what I can do. :)


End file.
